Love me forever
by Sine amore nihil est vita
Summary: A short one shot about how Lupin purposed to Tonks


**Hey all you "fanfictioners" out there in the world. Yes I created a new word.**

**Anyway I just wrote this short one shot because I have just FINISHED my exams, it's summer and I just LOVE Lupin and Tonks!!!!!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything ( sorry I think this bit is sooooo retarded as you can clearly tell I'm no J.K Rowling**

**Yes i published the story again after making an ass of myself the first time. whoops been a long time since a read harry potter.**

* * *

The clock struck 9 o'clock.

"Ahh shes late," Remus thought as he held his stomach. Yes the butterflies were causing anarchy in there and he tried to calm down but failed miserable. The last time he could remember that he had got in such a state was when Sirius and James had figured out his secret however the only difference with this situation was that these nerves were for a more joyous reason. Nevertheless the fear of rejection was still very much present, as it had been that fateful day in the Gryffindor common room. He had been hoping to propose to Tonks an two hours ago and this extra time that she was providing him only caused his resolve to wane but then suddenly there was a soft knock on the door.

"Remus," Tonks called. Oh god, maybe he could hide or apparate somewhere or say he was naked… yeah but that wouldn't be a PROBLEM though.

"Or… crap," he cursed as his indecisiveness had allowed Tonks to enter.

"Is everything all right?" she asked as her smile had faded. Remus's throat felt strangely constricted, and he found that he could not speak. Finally he managed to whisper a "yes I'm fine" which did not ease Tonks's suspicion in the slightest. The box which held the very ring that Remus had bought for her felt like a lead weight in his pocket, that at any moment the seams of his jumper would tear and reveal his hidden desire for her to become his wife. She placed her warm palm on his face.

"Remus," she said as her eyes became alight with concern. He mentally chided himself for causing her worry.

"Emm… oh yes what caused you to be late?" he asked, unfortunately that was not the question he wanted to ask.

"Oh work was just more hectic than normal."

"Right…well…Tonks there was actually something I wanted to tell you."

Her face was a picture of pure confusion as he had been acting strange all week, very distance and secretive. However she allowed him to sit her on his bed and waited patiently as he tried to speak.

"Tonks you no that I am glad that we are going out but…I just feel…," Remus started.

"OH MY GOD Remus is this your break up speech," Tonks shouted as she leaped to her feet. Okay he was not prepared for that one.

"WHAT! No no…we… would you just let me finish what I am trying to say," he said with an edge of frustration present in his voice. Tonks bit her lip as she resumed her place on the bed. Remus composed himself for another go at _trying_ to propose

"Tonks… I love you and," he stopped as he went down on one knee "and like this ring" he produced out of his pocket "my love for you has no end." Tears began to well up in Tonks's eyes as the realization just hit her. " I…I… was hoping that we would spend the rest of our lives by each others side and so Tonks…whispering the last part, "Nymphadora Tonks will marry me?" Oh no it was no use she could feel the tears streaming down her face but as she saw Remus looking horror struck she frantically began to wipe away the tears.

_Ahhhhh… she is disgusted by the very fact that I even asked her to be my wife that she's CRYING_… _okay maybe I could take it back or _… but before he could think any further he felt her soft, warm lips meet his. She quickly pulled away.

"In case you didn't know… that means of course I WANT to marry you," she said, laughing as she saw Remus's grief stricken expression being instantly being replaced by a boyish grin. He slipped the ring onto her finger and breathed a sigh of relief. Tonks began to giggle. "What did you really think I would have said no," she queried.

"Of course," he said as he got to his feet. Remus's reply was short so instantaneous that it actually annoyed her a bit. "Well I guess I'll just have to prove how much a love you," she said as she too stood up and pulled him closer to her, losing his balance Remus stumbled forward and they both tumbled onto his bed. He propped himself up onto his arms so he could see into her eyes. "Tonks are you absolutely sure your all right with marrying a…a… _werewolf_?" The very word seemed to catch in his throat. Tonks starred up at his face, feeling the heat of his body against hers. Sometimes she would feel that he was so close to her yet at the same time so far away. Perhaps life of rejection and feeling like an outsider had made him believe that he was unlovable. "_Well I'LL change that," she thought_.. "Of course I do and any way your MY werewolf now," Tonks said as she playfully growled . His grin returned. Yes his emotions could always change so easily, this is one thing she had learned from the very moment he had met him.

"SO… you thought I was going to break up with you," Remus's grin grew wider as he began to tease her. Her cheeks were stained a rosy pink and she giggled as she placed her arms around his neck . "Well its just because your _so_… sappy I knew that you could easily woo another women."

"Ah one of the curses of being a nice guy," he said as they both laughed. However the laughter stilled quickly into emotion far more deep and far more intense. Tonks could feel it too, her eyes locking onto his and then he began to kiss her feverishly. And little did they know that somewhere in that night Ted Lupin was conceived.

* * *

**Please review **


End file.
